1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speaker assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
Home entertainment and stereo systems have become increasingly popular. Typical home entertainment and stereo systems include a stereo receiver system with a plurality of peripherals, such as DVD players, CD players, satellite receivers, etc., and a plurality of audio speakers. The speakers are typically free-standing on a floor, shelf or other surface, and thus can be easily positioned to generate audio signals in a direction of the listener's choice.
Some listeners prefer to mount audio speakers in a wall. In a home entertainment system, for example, the speakers may be mounted in a wall adjacent a viewing monitor or television. In-wall speakers are usually mounted in a fixed manner, however, and direct audio signals in a direction generally perpendicular to the plane of the wall. Thus, in-wall mounting of speakers has an associated drawback of not easily allowing a user to direct audio signals in a preferred direction. Sound quality and the overall listening experience may consequently be diminished.